SER FUERTE
by MisforMAD
Summary: primer fic es un one-shot ,near resuelve el caso kira y ya nada lo distrae de pensar en el, en la soledad de la spk recuerda la ultima ves que se vieron, aquella noche antes de que mello fuera asesinado,"nos volveremos a ver Nate".slash  pesimo summary


Primer fic que subo espero que les guste por favor dejen un review con su crítica no importa si es positiva o negativa siempre que sea con respeto

Bueno obviamente ni death note ni sus personajes me pertenecen

que lo disfruten

**SER FUERTE **

Al principio todo fue más fácil, solo tenía que volcar todo mi tiempo y mi mente en el caso kira, eso me distrajo casi por completo de pensar en ti **, **pero cuando finalmente lo resolvimos, cuando todo acabo, me di cuenta que ya nada podía alejarte de mi mente, ya no tenía nada para hacer, los puzles y los juguetes ya no podían distraerme lo suficiente, en mi mente se repetía una y otra vez la misma escena, la última vez que nos vimos , aquella noche en la que sigiloso te metiste en la central de la SPK ...

**FLASH BACK:**

Era muy tarde y yo me había quedado solo en la sala de computadoras revisando unos archivos, cuando en total silencio entraste, te acercaste lentamente por detrás de mi hasta estar apenas a unos centímetros , me sobresalte cuando tu cálido aliento rozó mi oreja y susurraste mi nombre

-Nate...

supe que algo andaba mal desde ese momento, tu jamás me llamarías por mi nombre si no fuera así, pero no me diste tiempo para sacar conclusiones ,giraste la silla en la que estaba sentado y sin darme ni un segundo para reaccionar me besaste furiosamente tomándome por la cintura, no pude o no quise separarme de ti, a pesar de que mi mente me pedía a gritos que la escuchara me negué a pensar en nada q no fueran tus labios contra los míos , abrí apenas mi boca para dejarte pasar, cuando tu lengua roso la mía sentí como me llenaba del amargo gusto del chocolate que tanto disfrutabas , yo aun estaba un poco confundido y desorientado pero encontré en el calor de tu abrazo una felicidad olvidada hace años

en algún momento nuestros labios se separaron y empezaste a recorrer mi mandíbula con pequeños y efímeros besos, continuaste bajando hasta mi cuello donde los besos se volvieron más profundos y duraderos dejando marcas rojas en mi nívea piel, por la espalda me bajaban escalofríos de placer, nadie jamás me había besado antes, por instinto ladee la cabeza para permitirte continuar con tu trabajo con más comodidad

en ese momento te detuviste en seco, por un instante temí haber hecho algo mal y alce la vista temeroso de lo que fuera a encontrar y mis ojos chocaron con tus orbes como diamantes que me miraban llenos de tristeza, se notaba en tu mejilla aun húmeda la marca de una lagrima, te diste vuelta de forma brusca para irte pero te detuve, no te podía dejar marchar tan fácilmente, estabas temblando, mi mente se había dedicado a procesar toda la información y tarde menos de un segundo de darme cuenta de lo que planeabas hacer y cuando entendí, cuando finalmente no quedaron cabos sueltos algo dentro de mi se rompió en mil pedazos

Me sorprendí a mi mismo por ser capaz de hablar con el mismo tono indiferente de siempre a pesar de todo lo que me estaba pasando por dentro

-que piensas hacer mello?-ya conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta y tu lo sabías pero jamás había deseado tanto no estar en lo correcto

-es la única forma – dijiste sin girarte siquiera, no fue necesario que dijeras nada mas, mis mayores miedos se vieron confirmados.

Me levante de la silla furioso tirándola al piso, nunca antes había perdido el control, quise decir tantas cosas, quise gritar, quise llorar, quise rogar que te quedaras con migo que no te fueras,

Pero solo me quede ahí parado mirándote furioso,

Te diste vuelta lentamente como si temieras enfrentarme, tu rostro reflejaba sorpresa y miedo

Caminaste lentamente hacia mí como si cada paso te causara un dolor enorme y cuando estuvimos el uno frente al otro de nuevo tu mirada se lleno de ternura , depositaste un suave beso sobre mi frente, tomaste mis manos entre las tuyas y las pusiste sobre tu pecho

- este es el camino que elegí para mi, dije que iba a vivir mi vida como yo quisiera y eso es lo que estoy haciendo, tengo muy claro lo que estoy arriesgando y quizás ese sea el precio que deba pagar, quizás ahí es donde está mi destino -

Desenlace nuestras manos y me pare de puntillas para besarte con pación y esmero tratando de trasmitirte todo lo que siempre había sentido por ti en ese contacto , cuando nos separamos apoye mi rostro sobre tu pecho y me agarre con fuerza de tu chaleco

-por favor...por favor déjame ir con tigo... suplique incapaz de decir otra cosa

Me callaste poniendo un dedo sobre mi boca y me abrazaste

-sabes mejor que nadie que no puedes poner en riesgo tu vida de una forma tan inútil, tu debes quedarte aquí en la SPK, debes vivir para resolver el caso kira... por L-me miraste a los ojos – por mi...-

Asentí en silencio bajando la mirada

Me dedicaste una sonrisa, una de verdadera llena de sinceridad y afecto que luego se perdió en un gesto de derrota, abriste la boca para decir algo pero al parecer te arrepentiste a último momento te diste vuelta nuevamente y te alejaste dejándome hay parado temblando de miedo, tristeza e impotencia

- yo también te amo Mihael...- dije en un susurro inaudible

Te detuviste y asentiste sin mirar hacia atrás mientras dejabas caer de tu bolsillo casi como por descuido un sobre de carta blanco

- adiós Nate ...

**FIN FLASH BACK**

En mi mano descansaba el contenido del sobre que años atrás habías dejado caer en el piso de la SPK, desde un rectángulo de papel me sonreías despreocupado en medio de un paisaje otoñal

di vuelta la foto y pase las yemas de los dedos por las cinco palabras que había leído tantas veces durante esas noches de angustiosa soledad, una única lagrima surco mi mejilla para luego caer sobre mi nombre escrito sobre el papel, leí una vez mas lo que habías escrito en el reverso de la foto "nos volveremos a ver Nate" y sentí que iba a desmoronarme en ese mismo momento, alucine por un instante con un afilado cuchillo sobre mi muñeca, me sonreí tétricamente ante la idea de mi propia sangre bañando mis manos, tiñéndolo todo de color carmesí, quizás un momento de dolor y luego estaríamos juntos de nuevo, pero me recordé a mi mismo que debía ser fuerte, debía resistir y mantener bien en alto el nombre de L, algún día nos volveríamos a encontrar pero ese día no había llegado, por ahora debía seguir con vida, por L ... por TI

FIN

Gracias por leer

** MELLO-DOLL**


End file.
